


Agents of STAR Labs

by Tardis_Witch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Multiverse, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Witch/pseuds/Tardis_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The SHIELD team crash lands under suspicious circumstances and finds themselves face to face with super powered heroes that they've never heard of. Both groups struggle to trust each other, but there may be a bigger evil on the rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Season 2 of Agents of SHIELD and Season 1 of the Flash. There are certain events that happen on the show that I'm choosing to ignore (ie. Simmons being eaten by a space rock, or Ronnie sacrificing himself yet again) because I just want everyone to be happy ok? Is that so much to ask?
> 
> To any readers coming from Fanfiction.net, this story is going through a bit of a rewrite as I repost it. Probably nothing drastic, but keep an eye out for changes.

Skye sat back against her seat on the Quinjet, looking around at her team; her family. She realized now, after the fiasco of finding her parents, that she didn't need any other family. Besides, this one kept filling up with even more amazing people, she thought, smiling at Lincoln who stood beside her.

She did wish that the jet had more seats on it to accommodate the growing team. As is was, Lincoln and Mack were left standing. She, Fitz, Simmons, Coulson, and Hunter had taken all the seats with May at Bobbi at the controls. 

"Remind me why we _all_ had to come?" Mack asked irritably as a bit of turbulence almost set him off balance.

"It's a bonding experience," Coulson replied with a small smile. Mack raised an eyebrow. "We're not entirely sure what we'll be up against," Coulson said, "and we may need all of your expertise. Better to be prepared."

"You still haven't told us what we're to prepare _for_ ," Hunter complained. "You've been very vague about this whole mission."

Skye exchanged glances with Coulson across the jet. He seemed torn about how to answer that question, so before he could, she spoke up. "We're looking for recruits," she announced to many looks of surprise and confusion. Coulson looked sharply at her, but she just shrugged. "Coulson and I have been prepping for what we're calling the Secret Warriors Initiative, and today is the first time we're going to scout out a potential recruit."

"Potential recruit..." Jemma repeated, "You mean another Inhuman?"

"Not necessarily," Skye said, "but someone with powers, yes." She looked apologetically at Lincoln. She should have told him about this sooner and she knew it. He looked upset. He most likely didn't like the idea of more of their kind getting dragged into SHIELD and all of it's messes. 

"Again, I have to ask, why bring all of us?" Mack said.

Coulson sighed. He had obviously wanted to have a proper briefing once they were back on the ground, but Skye had jumped ahead. "The reports of his abilities aren't entirely clear, and he may prove to be hostile. So, like I said, I may need all of you to take him in."

"Wait, I thought we were recruiting him," Lincoln said accusingly, "are you planning on taking him even if he doesn't want to come?" He glared at Coulson.

"Lincoln," Skye said softly, placing her hand on his arm

"Whatever," he said angrily, shaking he head and turning his back to the seated team members. 

The team fell silent. The air permeated with unspoken questions, people unsure how to phrase their concerns and worries. Skye got the feeling the team didn't fully trust Lincoln, and he definitely didn't completely trust SHIELD yet. She hoped that would change over time. She wanted to merge both parts of her life; the family she had found at SHIELD and the part of herself she had discovered with the Inhumans, and integrating Lincoln with the other people that she cared about seemed like a step in the right direction. But she wasn't sure how happy everyone else felt about this idea.

A few minutes into the flight, Mack swore loudly as the plane shook, causing him and Lincoln to clutch their handholds to keep from falling. They jerked again and Mack yelled up front, "Hey, can't you keep this thing steady?"

"Sorry," Bobbi called back, "we're trying. But this - " she cut off, leaning forward to concentrate on the screens in front of her.

After a moment's silence, Hunter called, "What is it Bob?"

"These reading, they're.." she shook her head. "They don't make any sense. It looks like we've flown into the middle of some kind of storm."

At that moment, there was another jerk, and then the plane began to vibrate violently. 

"What is this?" Mack demanded, "There's not a cloud in the sky, what is affecting the plane like this?"

"I have no idea," May said, "but I'm going to try something to get out of it. Everyone, buckle up. Or just hold on."

Everyone did as ordered, checking their seat belts and grabbing onto whatever they could find. Mack and Lincoln tried to find the most stable footing they could, and hoped for the best.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry helps survivors of a plane crash  
> ... from a rather suspicious plane.

Caitlin was sitting back in her chair at her desk in STAR labs, eating some take-out that Cisco had ordered, when she saw something on her computer screen that made her start. She leaned forward, furrowing her eyebrows and clicking a couple things, then she reached for her phone.

"Barry," she said as soon as he picked up. "Something just crash-landed northwest of Central City. You think you could help?"

"Sure," he said.

"I'll go too, " Ronnie said from the doorway as he entered, setting down his own box of take-out. He motioned to Martin who was in the other room.

Caitlin smiled a bit worriedly at her husband, she knew he'd be safe but she was a bit overprotective now that she'd lost him so many times. But she just said, "Oh Barry, Firestorm will meet you out there."

 

* * *

 

Barry reached the crash site  a little bit before Firestorm, and the first thing they both noticed was that it was no ordinary passenger plane. It was small and black; probably private, maybe government.

"Could it be ARGUS?" Ronnie asked as he landed on the ground next to Barry.

"I don't know," Barry said, eyeing the smoking plane, "but one thing's for sure, there are people in there who need saving, whoever they work for." Ronnie nodded, and Barry got ready to run.

At that moment, a woman with long brown hair stumbled out of the rubble. Barry ran over to her, grabbing her arm to keep her steady. "Are you ok?" he asked, making sure to vibrate his face and vocal chords to avoid recognition. She looked at him with confused, brown eyes, seeming to not have understood what he said, probably due to shock. He repeated it and added, "are there more people in there?"

She blinked, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, please help, we gotta get everyone out," she said, urgency appearing on her face. 

Barry nodded, then zoomed into the still-smokey, wrecked plane. He first went to the cock pit, which had taken most of the damage. He unbuckled an unconscious blonde woman as well as an angry Asian woman who didn't take to kindly to being picked up. He placed them outside, and rushed back in, passing Firestorm who was leading a curly-hair guy, who kept asking in his Scottish accent, 'Is Jemma alright?" Until Barry brought out a small woman with shoulder length brown hair, who immediately went to comfort him. 

Barry rushed back in, trying to see through the smoke, and grabbed an older man who was having trouble undoing his clasps. He wore a black glove on one hand and it appeared to be stiff and not work as naturally as his other hand. Barry took this in in a moment, before freeing him and taking him outside to join the others. Firestorm helped out a British man - much to his protest - who ran straight to the unconscious woman as soon as he was clear of the plane.

The girl who had originally gotten out had retrieved a blond man from the back of the plane, which seemed to have been blown open in a way that didn't seem like it was caused by the crash. He eyed the girl slightly suspiciously, but pushed it to the back of his mind. 

"Is that everyone?" Ronnie asked the crowd.

They all looked around, then the curly-haired guy said, "Where's Mack?"

Barry zoomed back inside, spinning his arms to clear smoke out of the air. Then he saw him - a large black man whose torso was stuck under fallen debris.

"You Mack?" Barry asked, as he looked around for a way to dislodge the pieces of the plane that were pinning him down. 

The man groaned, but nodded.

"Firestorm!" Barry called, "I'm gonna need you help." It looked like they'd have to use brute force to move this stuff.

Firestorm entered, followed by the girl with the long brown hair, who looked around with worried eyes. Barry and Ronnie tried to life or move the debris, but it was like the whole back half of the plane had collapsed on this man, and try as they might, no shoving, vibrating, or melting would help the pieces budge.

The girl stepped in front of them, "I think I can help."

"Skye,' Mack said warily, "what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Mack," the girl, evidently Skye, said. She placed her hands on top of the debris and closed her eyes. Everything started shaking, and Barry thought he could see waves emitted from the girl's hands. Mack cried out in pain as the debris shifted, but toward him rather than away from him.

"Skye!" He shouted, "I don't think - AAAAUGH - I don't think this is helping."

"Just gotta find the right frequency," she muttered with clenched teeth.

Then suddenly, the pieces of the plane under the Skye's hands shattered into several manageable pieces. Skye rushed forward and began clearing them off of Mack.

Barry and Ronnie exchanged a glance - that definitely wasn't something you saw everyday, even in Central City - before going to help clear the broken shards away. Barry quickly had them all stacked neatly against the remaining walls of the plane, then carefully lifted Mack and set him down outside.

"Mack, you alright mate?" the British man asked, leaving the blonde woman for a moment. He had made a pillow for her out of his leather jacket.

"Peachy," Mack groaned.

"Oh, don't crowd him," the woman with the short hair, who was also British, said. The entire team had started circling around him, but she shooed them away as she knelt to check on him. She pressed a few points on his torso, making him grunt and wince in pain. "Oh dear," she muttered, "this is not good at all."

"He probably needs medical attention," Barry said, squatting near her and peering at the man himself. The whole front of Mack's shirt was spattered with blood from various cuts and scrapes, but he couldn't tell form this distance how serious any of them were. 

"Well you're certainly right about that," the woman agreed, almost to herself. "With these broken ribs he might have internal bleeding, maybe even a punctured lung..."

"I could race him over to the nearest hospital," Barry offered.

"Ye-" she began looking up at him with bright eyes. Then she seemed to fully see him for the first time; the red suit, the mask, the blurred face - which he quickly remembered to do at the last second - and changed her mind. "No. No, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not?" Barry asked.

She looked him straight in the eye, "he shouldn't be moved," she said firmly. "In his state we could just make the problem worse if we lifted him without the proper equipment - like a stretcher or something of the sort. It's best to keep him here, until we can get him into an ambulance or something."

The words sounded true to Barry, but under her tone of assurance, it sounded as though there were other reasons why she didn't want this man in a hospital. 

"He needs a doctor!" Firestorm protested. 

"I _am_ a doctor!" she said fervently. "So is he," she added, gesturing to the tall blond man, who seemed surprised to be dragged into this. "We'll be fine," she assured Barry. 

"You have no equipment," Barry said calmly, although his suspicions were growing. Were these people some sort of criminals? Why didn't they want Mack to be taken to a hospital? Was this all somehow connected to the fact that this Skye was obviously a meta-human? Could they all be metas? "You don't even have any form of transportation. Now, I'm not questioning your doctoring skills, but how are you planning on treating him in the middle of nowhere?"

"I really would be more comfortable if you would just - " the woman began stubbornly, although by her face he could tell she knew her argument didn't make much sense.

"Take him," the older man, who was probably the leader, interrupted. 

"What?" The angry British man and small Scottish man protested together. The Asian woman's stance shifted and she raised an eyebrow at their leader.

"I'm not going to let a good man suffer because we denied the help of someone who offered." The man explained to his team. They all looked uncomfortable, but there were no more protests.

"The rest of you will be ok?" Barry asked, scanning the crowd, his eyes resting on the meta-girl, Skye. He hated to leave without knowing how to find her again, or what her intentions were this close to Central City. She could prove a serious threat. But his job as a hero was to help people who were in need, and this man definitely was. 

"We'll call someone," the leader assured him, patting him on the back. "Thank you for your help, now go."

So Barry nodded, lifting Mack up gingerly, trying his best not to further injure him, and went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their encounter with the powered individuals, the SHIELD team takes in the surroundings.  
> Meanwhile, Team Flash evaluates the potential threat of the people they just saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone coming here from my Fanfiction.net page, I combined chapters 3 and 4 here, as they were both very short.

The flaming man followed after the man with incredible speed, and the team watched as the red and orange streaks got smaller and smaller.

"Sir," Simmons said, approaching Coulson, "I don't like this. I realize that Mack needs a hospital, but how do we know he's even being taken to one? We don't know where we are, or who we just handed him off to. There are just so many - "

"Relax Jemma," Coulson said, "I put a tracker on him. Wherever he takes Mack, we'll know. And we'll know where he goes after. We're not just letting this guy get away from us." 

Simmons still looked upset, but she nodded and turned away. 

"You really should have briefed us more," May said, stepping up beside Coulson.

He smiled weakly, "I told you I didn't know what to expect."

May was unamused, "you told me it was a "possible Gifted." What we just saw are two people who are very aware of what they can do, and very capable," May said, "and one of them can fly. With _fire_ ," she added, "how could we miss _that?_ "

Coulson shrugged apologetically and turned to Skye, "I need you to find out as much about those guys as you can."

"On it," She said, immediately unslinging her backpack and fishing out her laptop. She sat on the ground and set up.

Coulson turned back to May. "Honestly," he whispered, "we're not where we're supposed to be. The leads I was looking at indicated an advanced skill set, with a _possibility_ of heightened senses. Nothing like what we just saw."

May looked at him, "where are we supposed to be?"

"A neighborhood in Manhattan," he said, looking pointedly at the dry fields around them. Obviously not Manhattan.

"Skye, where are we?" May asked, turning to her

"One sec," Skye said, fingers clacking the keyboard.

"How do you even have WiFi?" Lincoln asked, sitting down beside her. Coulson couldn't help but notice the proximity between the two. He made a mental note to look deeper into Lincoln's past. He didn't want Skye to have to go through a whole Ward-esque situation again.

"Oh, Fitz tinkered with this," Skye said in answer to Lincoln's question, tapping a small device plugged into one of her USB ports. 

"Yes, it was really quite brilliant, "Simmons said, beaming at Fitz.

"Nah, not really." Fitz said, scrathing his ear, "all I did was - well - adapt it so it can pick up 4G data."

"Like a cell phone," Simmons added.

"Yeah, excpet with this I don't have to pay a monthly plan," Skye smiled. "Oh, here it is," she said to May, "looks like we're just outside ... Central City."

"Central of what" Coulson asked.

Skye squinted at the screen, "I don't know, I don't recognize anything on here. I've never heard of any of these cities - Starling City, Metropolis, Coast City, Gotham..." she shook her head, "Where are we?"

"Well," Lincoln said, standing up and dusting off his pants, "by they accents at least we know we're in America."

"Oh, yeah," Hunter said sarcastically, "really narrows it down."

"Well," Bobbi, who had started waking a few minutes before, said. "it sorta narrows it down. What happened exactly?" she asked, rubbing her head.

"Hunter, get her up to speed," Coulson said, "Skye, activate the tracker. Also, I need you all over the internet looking up information on those two powered men. Who they are, where they've been seen, anything about the extent of their powers - find it. Fitz, Simmons, I need you to try and recover all you can from the jet. We'll need anything we can salvage. Lincoln, you can help them."

The three of them nodded and re-entered the wreck, which had mostly stopped smoking.

"What about us?" May asked.

"We," Coulson said, "are going to find us a ride."

 

* * *

 

Barry dropped Mack off at the ICU, then rushed to STAR labs, where Ronnie and Martin Stein were filling Caitlin and Cisco in on what had happened.

"And then, that young lady somehow vibrated the debris, and it just exploded into pieces!" Martin exclaimed. He seemed extremely excited by the encounter, in a way only a science professor could be excited about powered people.

"There's no way she wasn't a Meta-human," Ronnie concluded. 

Barry nodded his agreement, and he joined the circle they were all standing in.

"But who were they?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know," Barry said, "I had to take the guy under the debris to the hospital, but they really didn't want me to. The way the doctor girl was acting, they don't trust people, which means they're probably up to something."

"Do you think they could be ARGUS?" Cisco asked, "Because if ARGUS is recruiting Metas, we could have a problem.

"What about ARGUS?" a voice asked, and they all turned to see Oliver and Felicity enter, hand in hand. 

"We might've had a run in with them today," Barry said, answering Oliver's question, "but we're not sure." He didn't want to jump to conclusions, especially around Oliver. If he was trying to retire from the whole superhero-gig, there was no reason to get him involved.

"Well!" Felicity said, "it seems I have impeccable timing, as always," she joked. "Oliver and I were road tripping, and I suggested we stop by. I didn't mean to come in when you guys were all ... serious business."

Caitlin smiled, "it's great to see you _any_ time, Felicity," she said, going to hug her friend.

"Aawww, that's good to hear," Felicity replied, smiling, "but seriously, why are you guys talking about ARGUS? They can be kinda scary."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed, "what did you mean 'might've'?" he asked.

"A plane crashed outside Central City," Barry explained, "A small plane; probably privet or something. So Ronnie, Martin and I went to help."

"There was a Metahuman there," Ronnie told them, "She had some kind of ... vibration manipulation powers or something." He held his hand out to shake theirs, "I'm Ronnie, by the way."

"Oh!" Felicity exclaimed, looking at Caitlin with a face that said _you have to tell me everything_ , to which Caitlin responded with a meaningful glance at Oliver. "It's great to meet you," Felicity said to Ronnie.

Oliver nodded as he shook his hand, "you've helped me out before."

"Well," Martin interjected, " _We_ helped you. Martin Stein, the other half of Firestorm."

"Right," Oliver said. He still looked a little unnerved by that concept, which seemed to amuse Ronnie to no end.

"Anyway," Cisco said, "we might have a big bad government agency recruiting powered people. Who knows what they're planning on doing with them?"

"They could create a whole new kind of Suicide Squad," Oliver said, almost to himself.

"A new _what_?" Barry asked, _Suicide Squad?_ Whatever that was, it couldn't be good. 

"Never mind, do we know how many of them are ... Metahuman or whatever?" Oliver asked.

"No," Martin said with a shake of his head. "There were nine of them, but only one obviously had powers."

Barry nodded, "hopefully, she's all we have to deal with."


End file.
